


Kiss It Better

by roguelightning



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Because of Reasons, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Only it turns to smut a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguelightning/pseuds/roguelightning
Summary: Helen gets wounded by a lake creature. Nikola is there to help.
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Kiss It Better

The lake was quiet. Too quiet, Helen realized, but it was a second too late. There had been rumors about that lake, about monsters lurking at it bottom, but she was unable to find any solid evidence regarding that. The villagers feared it, saying that if children got too close to it, something would drag them inside.

However, that night it had seemed that everything was fine, so she had got closer than she should have. Before she had the time to even realize what had happened, something from the water grabbed her foot and pulled it, hard. She fell on the ground, desperately trying to grab something to hold, but she only managed to grab a few pieces of grass.

She got dragged into the lake, the cold water engulfing her and making her shiver as she struggled some more, her free foot kicking at the water. She was unable to see what was pulling her inside, but she knew that each second counted, so she kept kicking and screaming as her body was pulled inside. However, the hand that was pulling her leg didn’t relent. Instead, a new hand grabbed her by the other foot, its fingers sinking into her thigh, claws grazing her skin.

She barely had the time to register the water turning blood red around her before she got pulled in the depths and water entered her mouth. She managed to get back to the surface for a second, coughing and spitting as she drew a breath of air, but the creature pulled her back.

She was about to give up when she felt a pair of strong arms grabbing her and pulling her away. She welcomed the surface, gasping for air, but that only threw her in a coughing fit.

“Hold tight,” Nikola said and she let her arms encircle his neck as he pulled her back to the shore. The creature, however, wasn’t going to give up that easily. It slashed at Nikola, trying to get him to release Helen, but it was no match for a vampire. He swam back to the shore as fast as he could, not stopping until they were both on land.

“So, Jenny Greenteeth,” he said with a sigh after he laid Helen on the ground and stood next to her. “Not a myth in the end, apparently.”

“Apparently,” Helen forced a laugh. “And not only drawn to children from what it seems.”

“I don’t suppose you’re willing to explain to me why you got so close to the lake.”

“I’m not. But maybe if I talk-“

“If you talk to her? That’s what you wanted to say? Helen, for God’s sake, it would have had you for dinner if I hadn’t saved you and you want to tell her that maybe she should consider a child-free diet from now on?”

“It’s worth a shot,” Helen shrugged. “I am getting back to that lake, just so you know. Let me just-“ she said, trying to get back on her feet, but she fell down, screaming in pain. In a second, Nikola was next to her, his eyes assessing the damage. Her dress was torn apart and soaking wet, the strands of clothing clinging to her legs, red with blood.

“It’s not as bad as it looks, probably,” Helen said with a small voice as she looked at her wound. “It’s probably more water than blood anyway. If I just clean it-“

“You’re not getting anywhere near that lake,” Nikola cut her off.

“Fine,” she spat at him as she tore her dress apart, leaving her wound in the open. She made a little ball out of the strands and handed it over to Nikola.

“Can you please wet this for me?” she asked, but he made no move. She shook her hand, trying to get his attention and determine him to take it, but he seemed lost in thought, his eyes fixated on her legs.

“Nikola?” she beckoned him, and he made an audible gulp as he looked in her eyes.

“Sorry,” he said as he turned his back at her. It was then when she realized that she was sitting in front of him with her legs spread open and wearing nothing but a pair of wet undergarments that clung to her skin.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Nikola,” she said as she rolled her eyes. “We’re friends, and it’s not like I care very much about my privacy at the moment anyway.”

“Right,” he said, but he still didn’t turn around to watch her. Still, he got closer to her and extended his hand, taking the cloth from her.

“Nikola, I’ve seen you naked, remember? Consider this making it even between us,” she said, trying to make him feel better. She had indeed seen him naked, right after they had injected themselves with the Source Blood. What Nikola didn’t have to know was that she had fought to get the image of him out of her head for days, to stop making comparisons between him and John. It wasn’t fair to any of them and besides, she knew that rationally speaking, size didn’t make that much of a difference anyway. It still didn’t stop curiosity itching at her, though. But she had banished that curiosity of hers in the very dark corner of her mind she belonged in and all was good. Or, at least, that is what she had thought.

“There you go,” Nikola said when he came back, water dripping from the cloth he was holding. This time he looked her in the eyes, but she could see he was struggling to keep his eyes on her face.

“You do it.” The words left her mouth before she could stop them, and he kneeled besides her.

“This will probably hurt like hell,” he warned her and she braced herself for the pain. What she didn’t expect was how his fingers would feel on her skin. His touch was light as a feather as he took her leg and placed it over his shoulder, trying to gain better access.

She hissed in pain as he got the cloth over the wound, as lightly as he could manage, wiping the blood away. She let her head fall back as his fingers danced across her skin, unable to contain a moan when he went up her leg.

“Does it hurt?” he asked, all worried, and it was something in his tone that made her insides tighten.

“A bit. How’s the bleeding?”

“Not good,” Nikola sighed. “We need to find a way to stop it, and fast.”

“You need to tie it up with something.”

“That is an option, yes, but it won’t help with the pain. However-”

“What?”

“Do you know when a mosquito bites you and you don’t feel anything?” he asked, a strange look upon his face. “You don’t feel anything and you don’t bleed out afterwards.”

“Well yes, because there’s something in their saliva that numbs you,”

“Exactly.”

“Are you suggesting you leave me here for the mosquitoes to bite me, Nikola?”

“I’m going to assume that works for all bloodsuckers.”

“And how is that- Oh.“

“I can’t promise it will work,” Nikola said. “And I would hate for you to think I’m doing it just as an excuse to- you know.”

“I don’t, actually.”

“I’m going to assume it works better if I’m in direct contact with your blood.”

“Oh.”

“We don’t have to do this, you know, I mean-“

“It’s OK,” she reassured him. “We’ll call it a friendly help. As long as you can control yourself.”

There was nothing friendly in the way his lips touched her skin, however, nor in the way his tongue flicked over her wound, up and down until blood stopped flowing from it. He stopped for a second and gazed at her with blackened eyes, his look almost feral. She swore between her teeth as a wave of arousal hit her hard, the hotness between her legs making her shiver.

“Better?” he whispered, his breath hot against his skin.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore,” she admitted. “It wasn’t a bad idea.”

“I have my talents,” Nikola said with a smirk as he placed her leg back on the ground and got back on his feet.

“We got a bit distracted, didn’t we?” Helen asked on a sheepish tone. The answer he gave her was enough to keep her awake for a few nights after that, her mind wondering about the possibilities. “I didn’t,” he said. “Trust me, you would have known if I did.”


End file.
